


Un comienzo

by OlivierCash



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 冥王神話 | Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlivierCash/pseuds/OlivierCash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las relaciones pueden comenzar de la manera más repentina y sorprendente que uno se pueda imaginar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un comienzo

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya pertenece y ha sido dibujado por Masami Kurumada y el Lost Canvas por Shiori Teshigori.

Si tuviera que concretar qué fue lo que lo despertó, sinceramente, no sabría hacerlo. Sólo supo que, en un momento dado, se despertó, sin más. No había ningún rayo de luz solar impactándole directamente en la cara, es más, si miraba por la ventana, ni siquiera se veía todavía el Sol, aun era de noche.

Se frotó los ojos algo perezoso, tenía un dolor de cabeza temible. Había vuelto a pasarse de la cuenta bebiendo, algo que a decir verdad, no era la primera vez que le sucedía, le había ocurrido tantísimas veces, que ya ni se engañaba a si mismo asegurándose que esa sería la última vez. ¿A quién quería engañar? Si a nada que le picasen un poco ya se le iba la mano con ese tema.

Intentó olvidar el dolor de cabeza y ordenar sus pensamientos, había despertado en una cama, se encontraba tumbado de lateral en dicha cama. Su cabeza estaba fuera de la cama y quedaba colgando en una incómoda postura, que le hacía ver todo el cuarto al revés en lo que arriba y abajo se refiere. Su largo pelo se encontraba suelto y por la postura en la que se encontraba, este caía al suelo. 

Sobre su cuerpo, estaba desnudo, podía notar la suave brisa que llegaba desde la ventana recorrerle entero, además también sentía las sábanas bajó él. Sumado a que sus piernas se encontraba colocadas sobre algo que no lograba reconocer bien qué era, lo único que tenía claro era que ese algo, al tacto se notaba suave y esponjoso.

Bien, ya más o menos sabía como estaba. Sólo quedaba recordar dónde estaba. Porque si una cosa tenía segura era que ese lugar no era su cuarto, estaba a millones de años luz de ser su cuarto. Y peor aún, ese sitio le sonaba y mucho, eso quería decir que no era la primera vez que acababa así en ese lugar. 

Porque lo único claro y obvio que tenía en esos momentos, era que había follado, si, tal cual. El problema era que no recordaba con quién y algo le decía que no quería saberlo. 

Ese algo siguió insistiendo mientras se incorporaba sobre la cama para ver sobre qué o más bien quién, tenía al lado. 

Y nada más verlo, comprendió porque su mente le aseguraba que no era buena idea. Intentó mantener la calma y para lo que él era, la mantuvo, más o menos. Lo único que hizo fue apartarse de esa persona como si tuviera la peste y quedarse en el borde contrario de la cama, lo más alejado de esa persona. 

— Mierda— murmuró, fue lo único que le salio hacer. Bueno, lo único que incluía no romper nada.

Porque, de todo el maldito el Santuario, de todos los Caballeros que había en él, de todos los posibles para tener una noche de sexo ocasional. Solo se le ocurría acostarse con el más problemático de todos y con diferencia.

Era tan problemático que incluso llegó a plantearse el irse sigilosamente, deseando que el otro no mencionara jamás nunca de lo ocurrido con nadie y menos aún con él. Si fuera..., fue una pena eso de no ser un cobarde y que a decir verdad, si hacía eso se sentiría mal consigo mismo y dejaría de poder mirar al otro a la cara.

— Por como te oigo moverte tan inquieto, debes tener una cara muy divertida— habló su compañero repentinamente.

Esas palabras, provocaron que a Hakurei casi se le saliera el corazón por la boca del susto. El cabrón estaba despierto y eso le enfadó, porque parecía disfrutar de su incertidumbre. Bueno, disfrutar dentro de sus varemos, que eran un tanto especiales.

—¿Cuanto rato llevas despierto?— quiso saber Hakurei.

— Nos hemos despertado a la vez— respondió Avenir.

El albino se encontraba tumbado de costado, con todo su esponjoso pelo cubriéndole la espalda y parte de la cama, contrastando su blanco pelo y el de las sábanas, con su piel morena. Ese algo esponjoso que había notado antes Hakurei y que no sabía qué era, era el propio pelo de Avenir.

Hakurei se quedó sentado, lo más alejado de su compañero posible. No le caía bien, había algo en Avenir que no le gustaba, a lo mejor que viniera de otro tiempo o quien sabe qué. O puede que al verle, a su mente viniera todo lo de Gateguard y bueno, no era nada agradable recordar eso. Y tener a ese nuevo caballero de Aries salido de la nada, solo lo ponía más nervioso. 

— Que sepas, que a mi no me duele el culo— habló de pronto Hakurei, intentando sacar ese incómodo tema para él, tarde o temprano, tendrían que hablarlo, aunque fuera un poco— No recuerdo como, ni porqué, pero hemos acabado aquí, juntos…

Avenir suspiró y se incorporó un poco para mirar a Hakurei. El de ojos azules siempre lo miraba con una permanente seriedad, mezclada con un gran dolor. Era inquietante, sobre todo porque a Hakueri esos ojos le atraían de una manera que no podía soportar.

— Si te hace sentir mejor, yo fui el pasivo—comentó Avenir tan tranquilo.

A decir verdad, Avenir no se veía nada afectado con lo ocurrido. Aunque Hakurei sospechaba que eso tenía que ver con su problema para expresar sentimientos que no fueran ira y odio.

Sobre lo de ser el activo, por alguna razón le hizo sentir mejor. En ese momento, su cabeza comenzó a ser invadida por imágenes un tanto sugerente de él sobre Avenir manteniendo relaciones sexuales que consiguieron ponerle rojo como un tomate. Porque lo peor de todo era que no tenía ni idea si esas imágenes eran recuerdos de lo ocurrido esa noche o eran simples fantasías, que no tenían mala pinta. Negó con su cabeza, era Avenir, no podía atraerle de esa manera.

—¿No recuerdas nada de lo ocurrido?—preguntó el de pelo blanco con cierta curiosidad. Hakurei bajó de las nubes al escuchar esa pregunta y negó como respuesta—.Si te soy sincero, con la borrachera que llevabas, me sorprendería más que te acordaras de algo.

En ese momento, una duda llegó a la cabeza de Hakurei. Avenir había mencionado a Hakurei borracho, mas no mencionó como se encontraba él. Solo esperaba que no estuviera sobrio, por favor, que no lo estuviera.

—¿Estabas sobrio?—preguntó, directo al grano, porque necesitaba saberlo, de verdad que era de vital importancia.

No recibió una respuesta directa y eso solo le provocó unos nervios inabarcables. Por favor, que le dijera que no, aunque le mintiera. No podía soportar la idea de que Avenir se había acostado con él por gusto. De cualquier otro lo podría soportar, pero no de Avenir, no de un Caballero de Aries, no de una persona a la que se había esforzado en odiar sin que esa persona tuviera realmente la culpa.

Avenir desvió la mirada algo pensativo y para temor de Hakurei, un poco avergonzado.

—No—soltó por fin Avenir, Hakurei no sabía si mentía o no, pero le daba igual, necesitaba pensar que le había sido sincero—.En parte por culpa tuya, me obligaste a beber—se quejó Avenir.

—Tu eres un Caballero de Oro, ¿acaso no pudiste defenderte de uno de Plata?—se burló Hakurei, en un burla que le resultó más dolorosa a él, de lo que podría afectarle a Avenir.

—Fuiste muy convincente—insistió el de pelo blanco.

Algo le dijo a Hakurei, que podía vivir con la duda sobre el como había convencido a Avenir para que bebiera. ¿Quién lo iba a decir? El ver a alguien como Avenir, en mitad de Rodorio era una imagen que se le hacía difícil, por no decir imposible, de imaginar.

—¿Qué hacías tú en Rodorio?—preguntó Hakurei con una clara curiosidad—Es que con lo que eres, me cuesta imaginarte saliendo a pasar...un buen rato.

De nuevo, Avenir desvió la mirada, esta vez un poco más molesto que en la anterior ocasión. Tardó unos minutos en volver a dirigirle la mirada a Hakurei. 

—Sage me pidió que fuera a por ti—contestó por fin el de pelo blanco, consiguiendo una cara de sorpresa en la cara de Hakurei. Eso le sorprendió tanto, que hasta se acercó un poco hasta su compañero. Como Avenir tenía las piernas estiradas por la cama, Hakurei se quedo relativamente cerca de estas—.Me lo crucé ayer por la noche y estaba preocupado porque se te fuera la mano con la bebida, así que como él estaba ocupado, me pidió que fuera a echarte un ojo—suspiró—.Como te puedes imaginar, yo dije que si.

No, no podía ser. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano pequeño como para ver cuando se traía algo entre manos. La intención de Sage no había sido ni muchos meno que acabaran en una implicación sexual, lo que había buscado era que pasaran algo de tiempo juntos. Por esas mierdas de no llevarse mal. Y porque obviamente, siendo que Hakurei era un encanto con todo el mundo, el que fuera así con Avenir, cantaba mucho. Lo que Sage había buscado era que pasaran tiempo a solas, que se comprendiera, el problema radicaba en que había...estrechado mucho la distancia, demasiado.

—Pues cuando lo veas le dices que has acabado adolorido por nuestro encuentro—ese comentario no venía a santo de absolutamente nada, fueron los nervios los que hablaron por Hakurei, o más bien, los que la cagaron por Hakurei. Solo procuró que eso no se notara, llenando ese comentario de un orgullo por si mismo y más en concreto, por su miembro viril.

—Se necesita mucho más que eso para dejarme adolorido—cortó Avenir, señalando al susodicho miembro viril de Hakurei con una burla más que marcada y borrando así todo su orgullo propio de golpe y plumazo.

Hakurei se acercó un poco más a Avenir, mirándolo muy, pero que muy mal. No lo soportaba, le ponía muy nervioso, le traía malos recuerdos y lo peor de todo, disfrutaba tenerlo cerca. Podría soportarlo todo, pero el disfrutar de su presencia era horrible.

Por su parte, Avenir miró fijamente a Hakurei. No lo comprendía, no comprendía que tenía Hakurei con él. Sabía que al principio había desconfiado de él e incluso podía entender el porqué de esa desconfianza. Pero en esos momentos, ya no sabía que le pasaba. 

—Creo que de todas las personas con las que podría haber pasado una noche como esta…—habló Avenir de repente, más se quedó un momento callado, le costaba un poco admitir eso, no por él, sino por Hakurei, a quien miró fijamente—tengo que admitir que tú eres la que menos me incomoda.

En ese momento, todo lo que Hakurei podría haber objetado, se esfumo. ¿Acaso ese hombre era un masoquista? Lo despreciaba, le trataba mal y lo hacía adrede, lo hacía sin ningún motivo. Claramente era algo que sólo tenía contra él, entonces, ¿por qué le decía algo así? ¿cómo podía ser capaz de hacerlo? 

Apretó su puño y levantó su cabeza, la cual no recordaba haber agachado. Le contuvo la mirada, esa mirada tan triste que dolía el solo mirarla, pero él tenía que ser más fuerte. Él era más fuerte que todo eso.

—Te he tratado mal y te he tratado mal de una manera injustificada, y aun así me dices eso… ¿por qué?—exigió saber—.¿Qué te pasa a ti conmigo?—insistió—.Siempre, por mucho que te rechace, vuelves a mi lado, como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como si te hubiera tratado bien, ¿qué te interesa tanto de mi como para querer pasar tu tiempo conmigo?—cuando formuló esas palabras, se dio cuenta de cuanto necesitaba esa respuesta, y desde hace cuanto que la ansiaba.

—Porque me pareces una buena persona—contestó Avenir, de una manera tan sencilla y simple, que Hakurei casi no se lo pudo creer—.Sé que tienes un problema personal conmigo y la verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué es, incluso se lo pregunté a Sage—Hakurei se dio cuenta de que tendría que hablar seriamente con su hermano sobre Avenir—.Pero me dijo que eso te lo preguntara a ti, también me dijo que no me preocupara mucho, que eras un simple tonto con buen corazón, ¿y sabes? Se ve claramente que tu hermano tiene razón.

Avenir no dijo esas palabras con ternura, ni con una sonrisa radiante, ni con nada que pudiera dar a entender algo de cariño o similar. Fue serio, con poca empatía y un tanto frio. Y aun así, esas palabras despertaron una calidez en Hakurei como nunca la había imaginado. A lo mejor Avenir demostraba más emociones de lo que parecía a simple vista, a lo mejor lo que necesitaba era pasar más tiempo con él para poder diferenciar esas emociones.

¿Estaba pensando en pasar más tiempo con Avenir? Eso sonaba fatal, bueno, a lo mejor fatal, lo que se dice fatal, tampoco. Más bien, sonaba mal, aunque no tanto, no sonaba tan mal como se había imaginado en un principio. Digamos que era algo como aceptable, aceptable tirando a bien. Si, la palabra era bien.

Mierda.

La cabeza de Hakurei estaba hecho un lio, un autentico y maldito lio. Llevaba así desde que Avenir había aparecido, por lo que ya venía siendo hora de comenzar a desenredar eso. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había acabado sentado junto a Avenir, quien esperaba una respuesta.

—Lo siento, he sido muy injusto contigo. Me he portado mal, pagando contigo un problema que tuve con el anterior Caballero de Aries—admitió por fin, después de meses se había quitado eso de encima. Lo sorprendente, era que esas simples palabras, le habían quitado un peso inmenso de encima, no se sentía bien, pero, sin duda, se sentía un poco mejor—.Tuve una relación complicada y estúpida con el anterior Caballero de Aries y cuando te vi aparecer de la nada con la misma armadura… Me vinieron los malos momentos a la cabeza—notó la mano de Avenir sobre la suya propia, increíblemente, no era fría como se la había imaginado, sino cálida, sorprendente cálida—.Prometo que te trataré mejor a partir de ahora.

—Al final, tu hermano tenía toda la razón—aseguró Avenir.

Hakurei le miró un poco molesto ante esas palabras, pero, de repente, sin ningún motivo y por una estupidez tan grande, ambos soltaron una pequeña y fugaz risa. Era un buen comienzo.

—Tengo que admitir, que pensaba que tenías algo con Yugo—comentó Hakurei algo avergonzado.

En ese momento, por alguna razón, se había dado cuenta de que Yugo y Avenir eran amigos, ni siquiera sabía de donde habían aparecido esas sospechas. Pero, tras esa noche y las palabras de Avenir, se había dado cuenta de su error. De lo que si que no se había percatado, era de que la mano de Avenir, todavía descansaba sobre la suya propia.

Avenir le miró un poco incrédulo a Hakurei, preguntándose de dónde podría haber sacado esa conclusión. Él y Yugo eran amigos, ni más ni menos y así había sido siempre.

—Nunca hemos tenido nada más que una amistad—aseguró Avenir—.Aunque no negaré que mantuve una relación amorosa con un Caballero de mi época—admitió.

Hakurei no se atrevió a preguntar, él le había contado muy por encima lo de Gateguard porque por culpa de eso le había tratado mal. Por ello había sentido necesitad de aclarárselo. Era por ello que comprendía que Avenir quisiera mantener su propia intimidad y no se sentía no autoridad suficiente como para preguntarle. Además, sabía que si hablaban del tema, Avenir se pondría muy triste y no quería que eso pasara.

—Espera, ¿estabas celoso de Yugo?—cuestionó de pronto Avenir, sacando inmediatamente a Hakurei de sus pensamientos.

Cuando miró a Avenir, pudo notar la extraña y fugaz presencia de la diversión. Si no lo veía no se lo creía, se lo había preguntado como un broma. Por ello, le siguió el juego.

—Por supuesto que si—respondió con un tono más que obvio de broma.

De nuevo, los dos soltaron alguna que otra carcajada por la broma. Al agachar un poco la cabeza, se percataron de que sus manos, todavía seguían juntas. Por ello se apresuraron a separarlas un tanto avergonzado por no haber caído en eso antes.

También se dieron cuenta de que los rayos del Sol ya entraban por la ventana, anunciando el nuevo día y que ya era hora de volver a sus tareas, pese a no haber hablado bien del tema sexual, ya tendría tiempo para decicarle tiempo a eso. De todas maneras, ya se habían sincerado lo suficiente para lo que les quedaba de día.

—Deberíamos ir al entrenamiento—dijo Avenir a la vez que se sentaba sobre la cama.

—Si, deberíamos—Hakurei se estiró un poco—.Es una pena, se esta muy bien aquí—se lamentó, pero, de todas maneras, sabía que si no aparecía por el entrenamiento, Sage le buscaría por todo el Santuario y pasaba de ser encontrado ahí—¿Vamos juntos?—propuso Hakurei tan tranquilo.

Avenir le miró sorprendido por esa proposición de Hakurei. No se imaginaba que Hakurei comenzara a ser mejor persona con él de una manera tan inmediata. Sin ninguna duda, no se iba a quejar por ello.

—Siempre que quieras.

En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía ser capaz de imaginar lo que brotaría de la pequeña semilla que habían sembrado esa noche.


End file.
